Atlantis
by Jack's First Mate
Summary: Talia Mendoza's father was Captain of the Atlantis, until his death in a ruthless mutiny. In a desperate plan she asks for the help of Captain Jack Sparrow; the trick is Sparrow can't know she's the rightful captain of the ship. R and R! My first fic here


Chapter One  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow had been to Tortuga more times than he could remember. It was a pirate's home away from his ship, with everything from rum to women and every sin in between. He came here to rest and find information. Sometimes information found him, as was the case on this otherwise very uneventful evening.  
  
Jack's Black Pearl sat in the harbor with two sets of eyes glancing at it nervously. "I think she's gone bonkers, Hatch." The shorter skinny pirate said to his mate. "There's no way Captain Jack Sparrow's getting' involved wit this." He wrung his hands nervously. "And if it don't work, we'll be killed for mutiny!"  
  
"Would ya shuddup already, Pike! It'll work. Talia's got not but a good plan 'ere. Stick to it, or we'll all be dead at Kinkaid's hands anyway!" The shorter pirate nodded and they both scurried off to the "Seven Seas Inn" which Sparrow was know to frequent. They paused just outside, scanned the area for any familiar faces, and ducked into the noisy Inn when they saw none.  
  
Sparrow wasn't hard to find, but then again, neither was Kinkaid. Captains always seemed to call attention to them one way or another, wanted or not. Pike glanced at the small figure next to his Captain and growled. "He's got her in irons again, Hatch!" Pike pointed with a sneer. "I'll see he enjoys some time in those hisself 'fore we kill 'em." Hatch gave a warning glare, and made his way on the perimeter of the room, always keeping the crowd between them and their Captain. Hatch brought them just behind Captain Jack Sparrow, but knew better than to sneak up on the man. Hatch discreetly called over a serving wench, and asked her to deliver a bottle of Rum to Captain Sparrow, and slip him a note. The wench scoffed at first, but then changed her mind when five gold coins were pressed into her palm, more than what she'd make in months.  
  
"Right away, Sir." The wench curtsied, and informed them that it would be done.  
  
"Think he'll come, Hatch?" Pike asked eagerly as the pair made their way out of the Inn.  
  
"For her sake and ours, I hope so." Hatch sniffed and made his way to the prospective rendezvous.  
  
Talia Wind starred at the marred wooden planks that served as their table in the Seven Seas. She was here, sitting dutifully at the side of her Captain, and rightfully so. She was part of the crew, and therefore, followed orders like the rest. But she wasn't like the rest. The simple fact the she was a.. she, made her different from the start. Talia had been on ships her entire life. Grew up on the open sea so much in fact, that she never did feel quite right when on land. Why would a young girl, turned young woman be in such a situation? Simple. family. She was born into this world, from the very start, a disappointment. She was, after all, supposed to be a boy. All pirate Captains want a boy if they had any children they knew or cared about. After a while her father, Captain Diego Fuentez Mendoza, grew accustomed to the idea and simply went about raising his child as if she were a boy anyway. Talia called the Atlantis her home, and knew as much, if not more, about the ship than the crew that had been sailing under Mendoza since before her birth. But the Captain she sat next to now, was not her father. It was his fist mate, turned Captain by a twist of fate. That's how Kinkaid put it anyway. Talia knew better. She sat here in irons, chained to the side of her Captain against her will. This, Talia thought to herself, was a temporary predicament.  
  
Talia searched the crowd and let her eyes lay upon a man in the corner. The braided dark locks with signature beads, and eyes lined with kohl assured Talia that this was indeed the Captain of the Black Pearl. He didn't know it yet, but he was going to get her out of these irons. This stranger was, in many ways, her only hope.  
  
Jack was talking in his usual animated way to Gibbs, explaining how he escaped from the East India Company. Gibbs, ducking Jack's flailing hands and only half listening to grossly repeated story, pounded down another healthy serving of rum. Seeing that the supply had run out, Jack paused in his story.  
  
"Yer turn to buy, mate." Jack smiled broadly at Gibbs.  
  
"The 'ell it is, Jack. I bought first off!" Gibbs gawked at his Captain.  
  
"That's Captain Jack, if ye don't mind." Jack beamed at Gibbs. "And no, you didn't. You drank the second round, which I bought" he pointed to his chest in crookedly, already showing signs of his drunkenness, "but merely forgot about it in your drunken manner!"  
  
Gibbs sneered and started to argue, just when a serving wench came over and placed a bottle of rum before each pirate. "Two gentlemen" the servant wench coughed at calling the two pirates "gentlemen", "wanted to treat you to a bottle. There's a note to go with it."  
  
Jack eyed the bottle with suspicion. The wench followed his stare and smiled. "Relax, Capin', I got it out of the cellar mesself. Not a sole 'as touched it, save me, and I have no intention of poisoning ye, Jack Sparrow."  
  
Jack took off his hat and bowed his head. "I thank ye, fair lass, but it's CAPTAIN Jack and.." Gibbs cut him off by taking the note from Jacks hand and swigging down a mouthful of rum.  
  
"Hey!" Jack protested, but was too late. Gibbs had the note open. "Bloody 'ell. I can't read. What kinda man hands a pirate a note!"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed the note. After looking it over and only getting a few of the words he folded the paper. "Sarah!" he called with mirth and joyfulness in his voice. A sassy looking redhead turned, sitting on the lap of a Pirate at another table.  
  
"Finally callin' me upstairs, luv?" the woman asked with a gleam in her eye.  
  
"Yer too good fer the likes 'o me, Sarah. Could ye come 'ere and do 'ol Captain Jack a favor, then?" the red head smiled and told the pirate she was entertaining she would be back promptly.  
  
"Luv, ye can't call me over from a payin' customer, when you don't pay, and are more than likely steal!" Jack smiled. "Could ye read this for me, luv, and then I'll see if I can't make good on me stealin'." Sarah knew better, but gave in to Jack's silly grin and read the note to him.  
  
"It says. Captain Jack Sparrow." Gibbs almost chocked on his rum at Jack's face, beaming at the remembered title. Sarah continued. "If ye are interested at all in a true treasure hunt, meet us in the alley between the Ole Country Stable and the Cooper's shop. Tis' more in the offer. Come and learn of it."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, and took the note, looking over the words although it didn't help his understanding of it. "Who in the right state of mind would offer a pirate a partnership in a treasure hunt?" Jack queried of Gibbs and Sarah both. Sarah shrugged and laughed.  
  
"It be a wild goose chase if yer askin' me." Sarah shrugged.  
  
"What kind of pirate can write?" Jack pulled on his braided beard and pondered this interesting development. "I say we go, just to see what sort of "proposition" this is. Maybe they'd be an easy bunch to take this "treasure" from." Jack smirked as he whispered the word 'treasure'.  
  
"Jack, ever think it could be a trap?" Gibbs stated flatly. "Yer not exactly the most popular Captain of the seas."  
  
"Aye, but at least I'm well heard of!" Jack beamed and Gibbs snickered.  
  
"Aye, that ye are, Jack. But what of this proposition? It still makes no sense." Gibbs focused more on his rum then on the developing situation.  
  
"No, but I'm game. It's 'nuf to get my curiosity. What say we go and meet these 'pirates' and see what they're on about?"  
  
Gibbs shrugged and jerked his head to over his left shoulder. "We'll be takin' a few more men for protection then, Jack."  
  
"Aye." Jack nodded. "Round 'em up, and speak nay a word about..." he paused and leaned closer to Gibbs. ". treasure."  
  
With that Gibbs was off and Sarah was back to her paying customer. Jack left a few coins on the table, and made his way crookedly toward the door. As he was about to walk out he noticed large scrape marks on the floor leading back toward a group of tables to his left. Curious as to what made the marks he followed their trail, causing his eyes to fall upon a tall man in a Captains coat. Squinting slightly, he saw the small figure of a boy to his right. That was where the trail of scuff marks ended. He studied two figures, but not directly as to call attention to himself. He couldn't place the face or the name of the Captain. When recognition did not come, he let his eyes wonder to the small boy next to him. The Captain spoke and the boy's head popped up and looked up to him, nodding in affirmation. The small face turned slightly, looking straight at Jack. Jack froze, shocked by the sharpness of the emerald gaze, and even more so by the irons that kept the boy from running away. So that was what caused the marks on the floor. Why would a Captain keep the boy chained? If he was part of a mutiny, just kill the whelp, Jack through with mild interest. Then again, things were rarely what they seemed.  
  
With only a quick glance over his shoulder, Jack exited the Seven Seas, and made his way to the dock. Gibbs would be waiting with more of his crew. The whelp with the bright green eyes soon drifted out of his mind as thoughts of treasure drifted in. Strange pirates or not, Jack had a feeling this was the beginning of a new and worthy adventure.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"More Rum!" Kinkaid shouted at a serving wench passing by. When she didn't respond fast enough for him, he reached out, grabbed the material at the back of her dress and pulled her to him, scowling in into her frightened face. "MORE RUM!" and with a final growl he shoved her into the wall and slammed the stein he was drinking from on the table. The clearly frightened girl picked herself up from the floor and scurried away stammering, "of. of course. More rum."  
  
Kinkaid laughed at the wench's retreating back and smiled at his first mate, Marcus Jade. Jade smirked back, showing his very uneven and rotting teeth. "That's a way, Capin'. Can't never get good service 'round here. It's their plentiful rum supply that's keeps us comin' back."  
  
Kinkaid nodded and took another drink. "Enjoy Tortuga while ye can, mate. Soon as we're stocked with supplies and the repairs are done, we're under way."  
  
Jade raised an eyebrow. "And where are the winds pointin' us this time, Capin'?"  
  
Kinkaid let a large finger rim the edge of his stein, the corners of his mouth turning up into more of a sneer than a grin. "The British Naval ship, The Merry Mariner is making way south from the his Majesty's ports with a new Captain and crew. Just caught word of who the Captain is. Knew his father back in my days of service to the crown. If he's anything like his father, which I'll bet life and limb on, he'll be the easiest prey these waters have seen in years. A faster, better payoff than that fool Mendoza's plan to chase wrecked merchant ships that don't exist. I'll have me a fleet, Jade, seein' as how I have the Atlantis now. And you" he pointed a finger bedecked in gold rings at Jade, "will be Captain of yer own ship. Under my direction of course."  
  
Jade's teeth didn't improve as his grin widened. "Of course, Capin'. Wouldn't have it any other way. You've led us true, unlike Mendoza." Jade spat in Talia's direction, almost catching his filthy spittle in his greasy and mangled black mane. Talia clenched her jaw.  
  
"Come come, Jade. The good Captain left us something of worth." Kinkaid narrowed his eyes at Talia. "The last of his line to torture all the rest of her pathetic days. There's something to be said for that." Talia's fists clenched, nails digging into her palms. "Kinkaid yanked on the chains, pulling her face within inches of his. "Yes Talia, this is the brightest point of your life. This. he indicated the chains, "Is what I want your father to see when he looks up to us from his deep, burning pit in hell."  
  
Talia spit in Kinkaids eye, and had one brief moment of satisfaction at his look of disgust before he sent her crashing to the floor with a brutal back- hand.  
  
"THAT, my dear Talia, will not do. I think you've had enough of your night on the town." Forgetting his rum the Captain stood to his full 6'2", towering above most in the crowd and mercilessly yanked the irons holding Talia's wrists. Wincing in pain, but not daring to cry out, Talia wobbled weak-kneed before her Captain. "It's back into the belly of Atlantis for you." Without another word, Kinkaid began to drag his captive behind him, not caring to slow down when she fell, preferring to drag her along until she got to her feet again. Nobody in the Seven Seas watched the three pirates leave. It was none of their affair.  
  
Talia fought back the familiar blackness of unconsciousness. A night spent behind bars in her own ship was better than sitting next to Kinkaid while he defiled her father's name. With the last remaining strength she had, Talia raised her head and looked down a small alley, taking note of a gathering otherwise unnoticed. That gathering of scalawags and thieves was where the initial stages of her plan would unfold. A smile, amazingly, began to spread across her face. A Mendoza would captain the Atlantis once again. She kept these thoughts as prominent in her mind as she could when the cold harsh sound of metal upon metal echoed through the lower levels of the ship, sealing her in yet again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hack and Pike waited in the alley, listening for any sound that would indicate the arrival of Sparrow and his men. The distinct sound of boots on packed, hard dirt finally came. Hack narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I wager about ten men." He whispered behind him to Pike. Sure enough, Pike and Hatch were soon watching the shadows of Sparrow and his men draw near.  
  
"What if they jump us?" Pike said worried.  
  
"Then they jump us. At least we tried." Hatch squared his shoulders and stepped forward. Sparrow stopped several feet away.  
  
Gibbs was the first to speak. "Captain Jack Sparrow is a busy man, mates. What is it that ye be wantin'. Make it quick, and make it worth our while."  
  
Hatch heard Pike gulp, and almost turned on him in frustration. It looked like he was doing this on his own. Hatch removed his faded and very worn hat, bowing with sincerity to Sparrow. "Captain, I thank ye for coming."  
  
Jack grinned broadly and took off his own hat, bowing in return, his usual drunken manner making his actions seem a display of mockery. "Aye, mate, yer introduction did much to catch my attention," Sparrow held up his empty bottle of rum. "but I'll be needing some more of this if yer to keep it."  
  
Pike made himself useful for a change by quickly handing Hatch a full bottle, which Hatch in turn held out to sparrow.  
  
"Oh no, mate" Jack smiled congenially, "you first."  
  
Hatch uncorked the bottle with his teeth and took a heavy swig, and then handed it to Sparrow. After a few moments Jack nodded and took a drink himself. "Ye got good taste, mate. Now, tell me of this proposition." Jack swayed forward a bit, turning slightly to raise a palm, keeping the men of his crew in place. Only Jack would be privy to the intimate details of this venture: Captain's privilege.  
  
When they were still in easy sight, but out of earshot, Hatch began to speak. "I hear tale that the Black Pearl is the fastest and most feared vessel these islands have seen." Jack smirked in vanity and Hatch nodded as the compliment sunk in. "Only such a ship and her crew would have the ability to enter a venture such as the one I propose."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "What say we cut the pleasantries. The game, mate, what's the game?" Hatch nodded.  
  
"Two months ago the crew of the Atalntis found itself in the good fortune of pilfering a small Spanish merchant ship on its way to Martengo, not a day's journey south of here. You know the place?" Jack simply nodded and waited for Hatch to continue. "The ship was returning to Martengo to pick up the remaining crew of the wrecked Raven's Song. Aboard were merchant logs including entries from their last dockings in Spain. It seemed that the Raven's Song had been entered as arriving as scheduled in port, even though it's crew and cargo had never seem the docks of Spain. Someone had not wanted the delay known, and created a false log as cover." Jack immediately knew where this was going, but was at a loss as to why the Atlantis would be asking for assistance. He continued to listen to Hatch's account, the real promise of valuable plunder growing.  
  
"The Atlantis' crew took the log, and went looking for the Raven's Song's location. On the way, our Captain, Diego Mendoza, met with an unfortunate accident: a mutiny by 2/3 the crew, lead by the first mate. The other third of the crew took a reluctant oath to allow them to remain aboard ship. The new Captain, Kinkaid, believed Mendoza a fool, convinced that the crew was chasing after nothing but sugar cane and tobacco from the islands. The Raven's Song was not a heavily gunned ship, and not one thought to be carrying cargo worth our while. Kinkaid turned the ship around. We sailed into heavy weather and took on damages. Tortuga is our port of refuge, and our first time off ship."  
  
Jack was silent for what was close to a minute, taking all of this in. He was sure this man was offering a partnership in finding the Raven's Song, but was not sure why he mentioned the mutiny of the Atlantis. "I don't take kindly to mutineers, mate." Jack straightened and gave the impression of loosing interest by starring into his bottle, swirling the amber liquid in the moonlight.  
  
Hatch's black hair and eyes made him almost lost in the shadows. His gold teeth gleemed as he grinned. "There's nay a bone in my body that favor's Kinkaid." Hatch growled. "He's not rightful Captain of the ship. The Atlantis belongs to Tali Mendoza, Diego's only remaining flesh and blood."  
  
Jack looked at Hatch and mistook his loyalty for family pride. "Well, then Mendoza, I suspect ye be planning a mutiny yerself?"  
  
His face hardened and he simply replied, "Aye, I'll be takin' the Atlantis back. So ye see, Captain Sparrow, if you'd be good enough to stage an attack on the Atlantis and help us get rid of the mutinous crew, I'd be in yer debt, and willin' to make ye partner in the Raven's Song's cargo. Durin' our little venture we'd be inclined to sail under your command, of course." Jack leaned against the wall of the Cooper's workshop, very much liking the sound of another Captain sailing under his command. Hatch continued when he saw he had Sparrow's intrigued. "We both know that log would never be changed unless it be a more valuable load than sugar and tobacco." Hatch paused, "What say ye, Sparrow? Game?"  
  
Jack began to pace back and force, the bottle of rum frequently making it's way to his lips. "What's your current cargo." Jack asked suddenly.  
  
Hatch starred at Sparrow, not answering right away. "Come come, Mendoza, I hardly have assurance that you'll remain under my command, and even less assurance that this Raven's Song even exists. I shall demand your cargo immediately upon the return of the Atlantis, AND several of my crew to supervise your direction of the vessel. Ye see, Mendoza, I've heard about Diego, your father, and he was no easy man to kill. I'll not be riskin' me ship and crew for a lot of fanciful stories, mate."  
  
Hatch nodded and slipped a hand into his pocket, immediately Jack unsheathed his sword and put it to Hatch's throat. "Now now, mate, none of that. Move nice and slow so I can see what ye be doin'."  
  
Hatch slowly removed his hand, and a piece of paper. "Capin, this be the coordinates our ship is to be in two weeks time. The Atlantis will be stocked, and repaired. Ye be supplied for months and able to avoid guarded ports such as Port Royale for some time. Awfully convenient when the belly of your ship is filled with Spanish gold."  
  
Jack nodded, took the parchment from Hatch, and lowered his blade. Without a word he started back to his crew. Hatch starred at his retreating back and called out, "What say you, Sparrow!"  
  
Jack turned, sheathed his sword, and spread his arms wide. "Well, mate, ye be knowin' if I'm game in two weeks time, wont ye?" and with that, Sparrow, Gibbs, and the rest of the crew began to move back through the alley, and toward the Black Pearl. Sparrow was swaying and singing something about really bad eggs, and yelling Yo Ho as he disappeared into the night.  
  
************************************************************************ "I still don't understand why we're doing this now." Mumbled Ana Maria under her breath to Gibbs as she strained to push another heavy barrel of powder toward the back of the hold.  
  
Jack, twirling a lock of dark hair around his finger, clucked disapprovingly at the remark, surprising Ana Maria that he heard her comment. "Simple, luv: because I'm the Captain and I told you to trim the hold." Luckily for him, Ana Maria was too tired to slap him.  
  
Gibbs, breathing heavily and doubled over his own stubborn barrel puffed out a question. "So what's your plan, Jack? Ye takin' the Atlantis' offer, or nay?"  
  
Jack could read the eagerness in his eyes. It had been months since the Black Pearl and her crew had anything but the routine stops in port. Outside of a few storms to challenge their spirit, Jack and his men had done without the excitement and adventure that men of their trade craved. It was time, but Jack wasn't about to involve himself in any scheme unless he had the upper hand. Jack tilted his bottle upwards, and allowed the warming sensation trickle down his throat. After corking the empty bottle he tossed it carelessly to the side, almost hitting one of his crew square in the face. The scowl the broad bald man gave him made Jack's hands begin to wave about in defense.  
  
"Sorry mate, didn't see ye standing there." The bald man merely grunted and continued to stack crates to Jack's left.  
  
Seeing that the incident was forgotten, Jack jumped up onto another pile of crates and began wobble about, more to his own amusement than anyone else's. "Gibbs, what did Mendoza say the esteemed Captain of the Atlantis' name was?"  
  
Gibbs straightened. "I don't know, Jack, I wasn't privy to the conversation, and ye ain't told me so."  
  
"Kackle. . Krumblebum. Kinkan. Kinkaddle." Jack tried out several names, until he saw Gibbs' eyes go wide. "What?" Jack asked perplexed.  
  
"It weren't Kindaid were it?" Gibbs asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"Kinkaid! That was it!" Jack jumped down, stumbling toward Gibbs who caught him before they both tumbled to the ships bottom. "Kinkiad!" Jack shouted merrily into Gibbs' annoyed face. "Know 'im?"  
  
Gibbs sat on the edge of a barrel and heaved a great sigh. "Aye, heard of 'im that is. Was up for makin' Captain, round the same time as Norrington, matter of fact. Found hisself passed up fer it more than once. Never did know what was wrong with the man, but heard tell he never made it. Guess like many of us, he got sick 'o sailing for King and country and took up sailin' fer hisself. Now there's a crew I pitty more than Barbossa's. Finally made Captain, eh?"  
  
"Something like that." Jack mumbled twirling the edges of his mustache as he pondered. Gibbs sat and marveled at how Jack went from a scatter- brained drunk to a scheming pirate in a matter of seconds.  
  
"So Kinkaids a turncoat. Interesting." Gibbs frowned at the 'turncoat reference, but let it pass. Jack cocked his head to the side and continued to think.  
  
"What's interesting," Anna Maria scoffed, "is that we're all stilling trimmin' the hold while you two chat and carry on."  
  
Jack spun around and beamed at her, "Why Ana, don't you think it best we make room for our additional cargo? After all" Jack winked, "It'll be arrivin' much sooner than later." Gibbs raised an eyebrow, and let a slow smile spread across his face. "Ye already know what's aboard the Atlantis don't ye, Jack?"  
  
"Of course, mate! Ye think I'd be daft enough to let a ship such as the Atlantis sit in the fair docks of Tortuga without a little look see?" Jack went to take a sip of rum, but was left with his hand in the air gripping an imaginary bottle. "Oh, right." He mumbled and made his way toward the steps to the upper deck, looking as if he was walking about a ship being tossed mercilessly at sea.  
  
"Where you off to!?" Ana Maria yelled. "We're not done!"  
  
Jack paused, his foot in mid-air and nodded. "You're right Ana, how incredibly insensitive of me. Gibbs, would ye kindly wake me when ye are done? I'd like to get an early start in the mornin'. We have some purchases to make!"  
  
Gibbs groaned, but nodded in reply. When it occurred to him what Jack had said, the drunken Captain was already up the stairs and headed toward his quarters. Gibbs turned to Ana Maria and sighed, "Now what do ye suppose he meant by that?"  
  
Jack made his way to his Cabin and searched hastily through a large chest, and began to pull out a large piece of fabric. His grin seemed to grow as the fabric kept coming. Taking two corners, Jack gave the fabric a little wave. As it settled on the top of the chest Jacks eyes studied it carefully, his fingers moving along the edges. As the fabric slipped through his fingers, he felt a small bump. Looking down, jack flipped the fabric over and spotted the sewn insignia of a small bird. The combination of the large burgundy cross on white fabric, and this insignia confirmed Jack's suspicion. Aye, he'd join the Atlantis on this venture. He'd even help return her to Mendoza, at least for the time being. He had all the proof he needed. Remembering the crew just outside the doors to his quarters, he stuffed the fabric back into the chest, locked it, and laced the key onto a chain and draped it over his neck, hiding the key under his shirt. Captain's privilege indeed.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Hatch slowly backed up as he mopped, whistling and cleaning, and generally trying to make it look like he was going about his own business. Outside of the hated glare he received from a few shipmates, loyal to Kinkaid, he called no attention to himself at all. Good. When the fight broke out on the docks, the crew of the Atlantis rushed to the edge of the decks to see who would be the winner of latest contest. Hatch took the opportunity, lifted his bucket and broom, and quickly made his way bellow deck.  
  
Looking around carefully, Hatch made sure that there was no one lounging amidst the shaggy and worn hammocks, or drunk and passed out behind supply barrels. Satisfied that it was deserted he made his way to the stem of the ship. Slowly pushing his way through a heavy door, he entered the small area. Hatch closed the door behind him. His eyes once again adjusted to the deepening gloom. Here, in one of the darkest parts of the ship, were the holding cells. Hatch searched the cell for the small familiar form. He found it curled into the corner, almost lost within the shadows. A wave of guilt washed over him. Strange indeed for a pirate to feel guilt about anything, let alone a woman, but guilt is what he felt. Talia had grown right before his very eyes, learning of life on the sea, soaking up knowledge from her father, the ocean, and the Atlantis. She was a pirate, true as could be, and one that made Hatch proud. She didn't deserve this. She deserved her ship.  
Hatch took a chunk of bread from his pocket and whispered her name. "Tali? Talia. wake! Tali."  
  
"I'm awake, Hatch." She whispered back, slowly raising her head. "I didn't want to look up and find it was Kinkaid. Our conversations are naught but detestable." Sitting up slowly, her eyes went to Hatch's hand. "Bread?"  
  
Hatch cursed himself for forgetting the food. Quickly he snaked his hand between the bars and held the dry, old bread out to her. Getting to her feet, Talia carefully made her way to the bars, trying to keep the sound of her chains to a minimum. Taking the bread she began to chew, nodding her thanks. In between ravenous bites, she inquired, "What of the accord?"  
  
Hatch crossed his chest, "Sparrow said we'll know when he shows. Couldn't get 'im to reveal a thing. Clever man he is. I suspect he'll come, though. He showed a might bit of interest in the venture." Hatch leaned into the bars and asked. "How are you fairing?"  
  
Talia waved off the question, and took another large chunk of bread into her mouth. After swallowing hastily she continued. "He'll do it."  
  
"What makes you so certain?" Hatch mumbled.  
  
"'cause mate. He has proof the Raven's Song exists. He'll bite. I'm sure of it." Talia polished off the bread and her shoulders sagged when she saw that Hatch had no more to give.  
  
"Proof?"  
  
Talia again waved of the question. "Not important, Hatch. What is important is that ye not let Sparrow out of your sights. He now knows that we be a divided ship, eh? So he'll be lookin' to take what he can. Let him."  
  
Hatch couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Let Him? Let him pick away at the Atlantis!"  
  
Talia clenched her teeth and hushed him. "Aye, let him. He needs to think us a weaker ship than we are, mate. Let him take what he wants. Let him believe he has us, crew and ship, stem to stern. They'll be plenty of time to take the cargo back on the journey to the Raven's Song. The smart ones are easy to track, Hatch, it's the dumb ones ye got to be lookin' out fer. Never know when their just playin'. 'Cept in Pike's case of course." Talia grinned.  
  
Hatch allowed himself a small smirk in return, but then sobered quickly. "It'll be another two weeks. Ye able to hold out?" his eyes looked over her increasingly poor appearance. She was clearly exhausted, without shoes or a coat, and obviously not getting the food she needed.  
  
Talia gave him a wink. "Aye, I'm a'right, Hatch. Ye fret too." she was caught off by a hacking cough that seemed to shake her to the core. Hatch's eyes widened when he saw a trickle of blood forming in the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Fine, my bloody arse. That's from him kickin' ye. I'll kill 'em I will." Hatch's fists closed around the bars as if mentally and physically willing to free her then and there.  
  
Talia held up a hand. "Hatch, it be no use anyway. I've got to stay here, lest Kinkaid suspect. Speaking of which, that fights probably long over. Get yerself on deck." With a encouraging nod and a firm gaze, Talia dismissed Hatch. As he walked away she sighed and sank back to the floor. She had put up a good show for her prospective first mate. She was not fairing well. Not at all. Two weeks would indeed be a long time, but she had no choice. Her thoughts drifted to Sparrow, and her stomach clenched. If he didn't take the bait, they'd be sunk.  
  
"It's the dumb ones ye have to look out fer." She repeated to herself. Indeed. She would have to watch Captain Jack Sparrow very closely, for he played a wonderful fool, but playing was all it was. Resigned to the fact that it was too late to rethink the plan, Talia rest her head back on the slimy planks of the Atlantis' hull. All she could do was wait.  
  
Jack and Gibbs walked toward Merchant Row, one of the few places in Tortuga where people actually expected payment for services, and that including pirates. Gibbs was hasting Jack to confess the reason for their venture. Jack stopped short and looked at Gibbs, a tired hand running over his face. "Listen mate, just keep the store-keep busy will ye. I need a little look- see at his ledger."  
  
Gibbs shrugged, "Aye, Jack. I can do that. Me personable charm will keep the store keep-busy if it be a lady, and if not, my fist'll have to do."  
  
Jack chuckled and pushed open the door of the shak-like Mercantile. " 'Ello there, mate!" Jack smiled his charismatic smile. "Be needin' some supplies." The man behind the counter nodded Gibbs stepped in, walking the merchant through his stock, while the owner took down a list. While they were occupied, Jack leaned over the counter, whistling softly to himself, and looking all around to be sure he was not seen. With a hand nearly faster than the eye, Jack snatched the ledger and fanned through it quickly, looking in the column of ship's names for one that started with "A". That much he could recognize. When he came to what had to be an entry for the Atlantis, he skimmed over the monetary entries. Looked as if the Atlantis took on quite a storm after all. Most of their supplies had to be bought in Tortuga as Jack suspected. That meant that repairs would be takin' some time. That gave him more of an opportunity to make his move. When Jack heard the merchant and Gibbs returning, he slide the ledger back on the desk, and flipped its cover closed.  
  
"So what ship ye be sailin' on?" The merchant asked, nosily.  
  
Before Gibbs could answer Jack interjected. "The Atlatntis, mate. In for some repairs, rest, and rum, and then out to sea again."  
  
"Oi!" the merchant exclaimed. "Then I have something for ye. The last 'gentlemen' that were in for the Atlantis were in a bit of a hurry. I never got to pass it on." The merchant disappeared behind the counter for a moment, and then reappeared holding a small box wrapped in brown parchment. "And give Captain Mendoza me regards. Quite a good customer that one is." Jack, without second though grabbed the package.  
  
"That he is mate! I'll be sure he gets this, then. Oh, and be sure to call on the crew when that order is ready. They'll be wantin' to load it as soon as possible."  
  
"Aye." The merchant nodded, turned to his ledger, and began to tally the list of provisions that Gibbs had just ordered for the Atlantis.  
  
Jack and Gibbs stepped back out into the blinding sunlight, and made their way back to the Black Pearl. Once on board Jack went to his quarters, Gibbs following close behind. "Jack! Why on earth did we just order."  
  
"Think about it Gibbs, me 'ol friend. They're makin' repairs. They'll be needin' to empty the hold soon. They'll be a mess of cargo and men walkin' about. When their called to pick up that order, they'll be less men, but more confusion, makin' it far easier for them to overlook a missing chest or barrel, or two, or 50." Jack watched as it dawned on Gibbs.  
  
"Mighty fine piece of pirating, Jack." Jack shrugged and turned his attention to the package in his hand. Gibbs took a seat across from him, waiting to see what surprise this was.  
  
Jacks fingers ripped through the paper and opened the box. Inside was a medallion made of gold, intricately carved. Jack let his finger's roam over the design, pondering it's purpose. "It's the Atalntis, I'm sure of it. But who was it for? Mendoza's Bonnie Lass?" Jack ran his fingers over the medallion again, but this time felt a certain roughness to the otherwise smooth back of the piece. Flipping it over, Jack found what appeared to be an inscription.  
  
"Bloody hell! What's with these pirates and their readin'." He took another look at the medallion and then swiftly pocketed it." Something to entertain him later. Right now he had to be sure that the Pearl was ready to bear a- hand (make haste) from Tortuga's familiar docks.  
  
Rising from his chair he straightened his coat and gave the orders to Gibbs. Staying behind only a moment, pondering the days ahead, Jack heard Gibbs calling the command and the crew moving into action. To Jack's delight he did not shout the specific order he gave him. He didn't want any other crews to read the activity on the Black Pearl just yet. "Not until we're on that horizon, and Tortuga aft of me ship." He whispered to himself.  
  
Kinkaid watched as his men worked to empty the hold of the ship. Several planks on the hold had been in need of repair, which meant there was caulking to do. Taking the old rope, and making it into oakum (untwisted rope, pulled apart and stuffed between the boards of a ship) and sealing the planks was a time consuming process. Thankfully very little had to be done, but still, some of the cargo must be removed. He stationed ten men to form a loose circle around the exposed cargo. Kinkaid would take no chances. Caulking in Tortuga was risky enough. Just as Kinkaid was smiling to himself at how smoothly the repairs were coming, he heard several shouts from off the port side of the ship. Kinkaid sighed heavily and began to make his way toward the growing ruckus.  
  
"What do you mean we bought this?! We ain't bought nothin' after our first couple of days here! How much more?! This ain't been cleared wit the Capin!" Jade was shouting at a very confused, not to mention filthy, shorter man named Grubbs.  
  
"What seems to be the problem, gentlemen." Kinkaid asked tiredly. Jade immediately began to explain to Kinkaid that half the crew was in Merchant Row picking up a cargo that wasn't theirs. Kinkaid shrugged. "More for us then."  
  
Jade began to run behind Kinkaid, the large man's regular walking strides making it nearly impossible for him to keep up at a walk. It made Jade look like a ridiculous whelp chasing after his enraged father. "But Capin! The merchant's demanding payment."  
  
"So bloody what!" Kinkaid stopped short and screamed at Jade. "We're pirates! Take it then!"  
  
Jade threw up his hands, exacerbated. "That's just it, Capin'! We're in Tortuga! This merchant has a whole crew of cronies in Merchant Row. Seems the who lot of 'em are engaging our men, demanding payment!"  
  
"What in damnation are you doing standing there then! Get these men down there and help them out! I'll not loose half my crew to a bunch of yellow bellied store-keeps! Move!"  
  
"Aye, Sir." Jade said moving away from his Captain before he exploded like a lit magazine of powder. Kinkaid watched as Jade rounded up some more men, but left the crew around the cargo. The Captain shouted orders at the men, telling them if a single bit of cargo was missing when he returned, he's shoot them all. Clearly the crew believed it. Kinkaid began to make his way to Merchant Row, rolling his eyes. He'd have to get a better crew. Taking care of everything personally was definitely getting tiresome.  
  
Talia could hear the commotion from her confinement in the hold. Twisting her body around she peered through the cracks in the wood and got a good look at the yelling match between Grubbs, Jade, and Kinkaid. There, just behind them, was a portion of the ships cargo, HER cargo, laying out in the open with only ten men to guard it. "Bloody hell!" She cursed out loud. They were like sitting ducks with half the crew off in a meaningless squabble. This sort of thing would never have happened if she were in command.  
  
Her eyes shifted from the cargo on the dock, to the Black Pearl, just on the other side of the bay. "Bloody Hell!" she yelled again, this time much louder, and with a sense of panick in her voice. The dock that once held the Black Pearl secure to Tortuga, was now slowly drifting away. Sparrow was on the move. early. There was a sudden thud, and then another, and another, seemingly just above, but probably closer to mid-deck. Talia recognized the sound of ropes and grappling hooks hitting the wood of her ship. "No! Not now you idiot!"  
  
Talia ran to the bars and shook them violently. They wouldn't budge, just like they had never budged before. She ran the irons that bound her wrists against the bars and cried out. "Let me out! Let me out!" It was pointless, there was so much commotion at this point, nobody would hear her. Sliding on her knees back to where she was previously, she desperately strained to see what was happening through the crack. Talia took in a sharp breath. There, on the port side of the ship, almost directly beneath her, was a cluster of rowboats, already emptying, their crew climbing their way to the deck above. Their boots nearly covered the crack she peered through as they scaled their way up. "Sparrow, you bloody, pirate!" Talia fumed. "This wasn't part of the plan!"  
  
Talia heard commands from on deck, "Bear a-hand!" an unfamiliar voice cried. So that was it, she though. Part of Sparrow's crew was aboard, her cargo was being plundered by several other row boats from the Pearl, and Hatch was nowhere to be seen. Just as these thoughts crossed her mind, she heard heavy footsteps approaching the door. Talia scurried to the back of her cell and awaited what was about to come through. To her utmost surprise it was Hatch, holding a revolver, a small sack of powder, one of shot, a sword, and most importantly of all, a key to the cell. "Hatch! That bloody pirate's moved too soon! He'll ruin everything!" Hatch fumbled with the locks, opened the door, and quickly began handing her the items he brought. Her small hands worked to strap on her sword, and drape the small pouches of shot and powder over her neck. Hatch grabbed her hat and shoved it on her head unceremoniously.  
  
"Aye, that he did, but remarkably enough there are few of our men left behind, and few of Kinkaids aboard the Atlantis." Hatch and Talia loaded their guns and looked at each other. The ship suddenly lurched underneath them. Sparrow's crew decided to cut and run, leaving the anchor at the bottom of Tortuga's harbor. Steadying themselves, they each took a deep breath.  
  
"Remember, Sparrow thinks I'm you." Talia advised. "Don't make him think otherwise. If we make it through this, mate, he'd never give the ship over to a woman." Hatch nodded and they began to move forward. Talia paused, unsheathed he sword and motioned to the mop in the corner that Hatch had left on a recent visit. Hatch held it as she lobbed off the bottom. With quick hands she spun the make-shift weapon in her hands. As they moved forward she began having a hard time keeping pace with Hatch. Her hands and ankles were still bound. Hatch paused and found a hammer used to secure the lids of the barrels. The ankle restraints gave way, but the wrists irons held fast. Well, at least she would be able to keep up. Not able to waste any more time they rushed up the stairs from the lower deck, onto the main deck. It was something like coming from the pits of hell to find the world above locked in an all out war. "Duck!" hatch yelled, and pushed her head back under the deck just as a bullet whizzed by. After a second he yelled, "Now!" indicating that the way was a clear as it was going to get.  
  
It was difficult to target the enemy, and Talia was torn. She wanted to attack Sparrow's crew for trying to make off with her ship, but her primary goal was to get Kinkaids men off first. In seconds she was on the move, and approaching the mutinous filth that took her ship from her months ago. "Hi, mate, remember me?" Before they could answer, the butt of Talia's make- shift staff caught one of the pirates in the jaw. Just as he hit the ground, another swung at her with his sword. She ducked the swing and brought the staff up into his gut, which his swing had sloppily exposed. Yes, definitely not one of my men, Talia thought as he hit the deck, groaning next to the other. The third man wasn't so easy to take down. Talia's staff collided with his sword, and the sheer force of his attack sent her sprawling to the deck. The large man lunged forward, his sword pointing down, trying to spear her into the deck. Talia rolled once, twice, and a third time, avoiding his thrusts. The third attack was so fierce that the sword stuck in the plank. While the larger pirate struggled to remove the sword, Talia snapped her knee back and let a powerful kick hit him right in the "goods" as they were so often called. As he sunk back to the deck, Talia leaned in close and whispered in his ear. I'll be takin' me ship back." With little remorse she took her sword and slit the pirate's throat.  
  
Hatch called out again, yelling for her to duck. "Wind, watch out!" As Talia dodged another bullet she told herself to thank him later for using her mother's name.  
  
Talia and Hatch moved about the ship with those loyal to her father, killing a few of Kinkaid's men, but for the most part tossing their limp bodies overboard, or knocking them unconscious to the deck. It seemed that Sparrow's men were keen to realize who was aiding them, and the fight was remarkably orchestrated. Just as things seemed to be getting under control, Talia frozen by a familiar sound: a high pitched whinning, lowering in octave as it crew near. "To the deck! Cannon fire!" Talia's small body was sent flying across mid ship, from starboard to port in a second. Her back slammed against the rail of the ship, and she fell into a crumpled heap." The deck shook beneath her as the next salvo hit. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" she fumed silently at the onslaught. Rolling to avoid another attack, Talia took her staff and knocked the legs out from under her adversary. Being so close to the rail, she was able to push him back with a tip of the staff, causing him to plummet to the sea far bellow.  
  
Talia was about to continue the defense of her ship, when she saw movement from the corner of her eye. Well, at least she knew who was firing at her now. It appeared that Kinkaid had been able to commandeer another ship in Tortuga's bay, and open fire unpon the Atlantis. Talia waved frantically to get Hatch's attention. "Full sail!" she mouthed to him. Hatch got her meaning and called the mismatched crew to the masts. Seeing that most of Kinkaids men were either on the deck, helpless, or found their way off ship, Talia decided they should be rounded up before they would wake. After correctly identifying one of Sparrow's crew, Talia called. "We should get these men bellow, and behind bars!" to Talia's surprise, as the pirate drew closer, she saw that it was a woman. A woman pirate? Absurd. She'd never heard of such a thing, other than herself, of course. Another cannonball hit the ship and brought Talia back to the task at hand. "Aye." The dark skinned woman replied. "That we should!" and without further conversation, they set about moving bodies.  
  
Hatch successfully directed the crew, and had the Atlantis moving at top speed, and full sail. "That's it mates, lay the land!" (means to make the land lie further on the horizon, or pull away from the coast, or in this case island, as it were.) Hatch noticed that the Black Pearl appeared to be slowing down, coming more starboard than off the stern of the Atlantis. A small white line in the waters just aft the Pearl gave evidence of the small rowboats being pulled along. So Sparrow had the rest of the Atlantis' cargo. Clever. Just as he was about to look around and survey the damage, Talia emerged from bellow, ready to drag another of Kinkaid's men bellow. "We're not returning fire then, Captain?" Talia asked, Hatch. Hatch shifted almost uncomfortably. "Aye. We've not the time. Let them fire away, we'll be long out of reach, and with nightfall not far off, they'd be fool to try and come after us. We'd just loose them in the night."  
  
Talia nodded and looked about. The loyal crew members of the Atlantis were giving Hatch and Talia funny looks, but thought better of questioning their actions. They had their Captain back, even if it wasn't exactly obvious to everyone. Talia glanced over at the woman pirate next to her, and was about to ask her a question when another shot hit the Atlantis. This time a portion of the rail had splintered up, becoming dangerous shrapnel. It was seconds after the scream of the explosion passed, and Talia got herself to her feet, that she realized what had happened. Their new Captain, of sorts, was lying on the deck in a pool of blood. Talia fell to the deck and crawled forward and immediately began moving articles of clothing. With his jacket and shirt pushed aside, Talia could see the wound. A piece of wood about the size of a small powder satchel was pertruding from Hatch's chest. A portion of the shirt had been pressed into the wound by the wood.  
  
Talia looked up and screamed at a few of the crew that was familiar to her. "Get him bellow! Now!" The men moved instantly, slowly picking up Hatch and moving him bellow deck to relative safety. Talia realized her mistake before she even looked at the female pirate's face. Recognizing the tension, one of her crew came forward and smiled, "Nice call, Wind. Keep that up and maybe you'll be Captain instead of cabin boy this time next year!"  
  
Talia beemed at him and nodded. "Aye." Was all she could muster. The female pirate's expression seemed to indicate her suspicion was lessened, if not abated. The rest of Kinkaids men were locked up, and Talia made her way on deck. The female pirate was waving and flashing a small mirror in the direction of the Black Pearl. In several minutes, the ship had adjusted its course, and began to make its way toward the Atlantis.  
  
"What be the plan, matie?" Talia asked coming up to the ships wheel, longing to take control of it, just for a moment.  
  
The female pirate from Sparrow's crew turned. "We bring the ships abreast (side to side) and the Captain boards. Said he wanted a first hand account of crew, cargo." she paused, "and to speak with the Captain of the Atlantis of course."  
  
Talia frowned. Hatch! He was still bellow and bleeding all over the place, she was sure of it. "The Captain!" Talia chirpped.  
  
"Aye." The other woman stated, thinking the boy meant, Sparrow, but followed the meaning when the small lad went running bellow deck. Turning to see that none of Sparrow's crew was around, she inquired of his condition.  
  
"Tetch, how is he?" The pirate named Tetch was one of the kinder looking men on the ship. Not nearly as big as some of the others, and a elderly softness about him was apparent. That didn't keep him from plundering and killing like the rest. Just made him less suspect and more experienced.  
  
"Not well Cap. I mean, Wind." Talia gave a warning glare at his slip up.  
  
"Well, get that thing out of him as soon as you can. And get some rum for the poor man, he's clearly in pain." She stepped forward and looked into Hatch's face, which was contorted in anguish. "NOW!" she hissed at the man next to her. A few minutes later, Hatch was being treated to as much rum as they could get him to take, and Tetch was waiting for it to take effect before pulling the splinter of wood from his chest. There was an increase in orders being shouted above deck by the woman pirate. Talia took one more glance at Hatch and decided there was nothing more she could do here. Sparrow was about to board the Atlantis, and she had to be there to keep an eye on him. If Sparrow thought he was going to take this ship for himself, he thought wrong.  
  
Talia climbed into the rigging of the ship to get a better look at the Black Pearl as it's crew worked the sails and prepared to come up next to the Atlantis. Talia knew Sparrow wouldn't attack. He already had part of his crew aboard, and the Atlantis was making no move to take off. In fact, the Black Pearl was moving to make anchor, and from what Talia could tell, anchor the Atlantis as well. Her guess was correct. The female pirate bellow yelled to the crew in the rigging, "Trice up, mates! Trice up, now!" Moving swiftly, Talia helped the others pulling on the familiar ropes, bringing the sails up, and allowing the crew further up in the rigging to fasten the previously full sails in place. This was no easy task given her bound wrists. The Atlantis would now be going nowhere, and that was exactly what Sparrow wanted.  
  
With the sails neatly secured, Talia and the rest of the crew made their way back down to the deck. All that was left to do was await the boarding of the Captain. There was no turning back now. Sparrow would either turn the Atlantis over to Hatch, or she would have to fight the Black Pearl in order to keep her ship. Regardless, a very angry Kinkaid was left behind in Tortuga, and Talia was one step closer to gaining command of her ship. Now if she could just get these irons off.  
  
************************************************************************ 


End file.
